fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Divine Authority Magic Seal Arts
Divine Authority Magic Seal Arts (天権の魔法陣伎, Tenken no Mahōjingi) refer to a series of Caster Magics which are derived from Sealing Magic which revolve around the projection of the user's Magic Seal in all shapes and sizes. Description As a rule of thumb, spells of all shapes and sizes are accompanied by Magic Seals (魔法陣, Mahōjin); they are the visible manifestation of Eternano being collected by a magician when casting a spell; they are also accompanied by powered-up states. More often than not, a Magic Seal is composed of intangible energy in the form of a proper circle, with concentric rings and squares inscribed in it; while gathering eternano to cast a spell, the Magic Seal spins at a varying velocity- generally, depending on the amount of energy released, the circle may spin faster or slower. However, these Magic Seal only manifest for the briefest of moments- once the magician has completed the casting process of the magic, they immediately vanish into thin air, signifying that the spell is ready to be let loose upon their enemies. Generally, a Magic Seal is indicative of a magician's power, as more often than not, each magician has their own specially designed Magic Seal, forged through aspects of their character and fighting style- no two Magic Seals are the same, and the Magic Seal changes, in both colour and the symbol in the middle depending on the magic used. When harnessing any one of the Divine Authority Magic Seal Arts, the user is capable of skipping the "casting sequence" of their magic and projecting their magical energy outwards in order to manifest their Magic Seals in the form they'd usually be in when beginning to bring one of their spells into the current plane of existence- from here, the user is able to utilize their Magic Seals in a variety of ways; with each Magic Seal being defined into hundreds of subcategories, meaning that there is an almost unlimited amount of options at the user's disposal. More often than not, the Magic Seals that the user can project have a variety of effects on both sentient and non-sentient beings, up to and including buildings and the like. Where the Magic Seals manifest usually depends on where the user's hand points to, though sometimes it appears from below or above them. The exact amount of magical energy necessary to unleash one of the Divine Authority Magic Seal Arts is manipulated through Mudra ( , Myūdora lit. Nine Symbolic Cuts). There are different sequences of hand seals for every spell, which are referred to as Formulas (式, Shiki), requiring memorization. While formulas may require a number of hand seals to work, a skilled user of this magic can use less or even one to perform the same formula. After performing these hand seals, Magic Seals appear, with each formula having a different appearance. More often than not, the Magic Seals that the user can project have a variety of effects on both sentient and non-sentient beings, up to and including buildings and the like. Where the Magic Seals manifest usually depends on where the user's hand points to, though sometimes it appears from below or above them- the scale of the effects of the formulas seem to be linked to the amount of seals used in the spell. Casting each one of the Divine Authority Magic Seal Arts seems to normally take a considerate amount of time to cast, but experienced users are able to cast it rapidly, even without the use of hand seals. A user of this power is capable of casting the Magic Seals in mid-air, and by jumping on them, they can use the effects of the summoned Magic Seal- more often than not, the user can cast a 'haste' Magic Seal in order to achieve a "double jump" of sorts, rocketing through the air once more. Any user has also been known to perform hand gestures and create seals in the air while on the verge of being struck on other instances, using them to shield themselves from incoming Magical attacks. List of Divine Authority Magic Seal Arts *'Amaterasu Magic Seals' (天照魔法陣, Amaterasu Mahōjin; Illuminating Heaven Magic Seals) *'Tsukuyomi Magic Seals' *'Izanagi Magic Seals' (イザナギ魔法陣, Izanagi Mahōjin lit. Calm Inviting Male Magic Seals) *'Susanoo Magic Seals' (須佐能乎魔法陣, Susanoo Mahōjin lit. He with the ability to help by all means Magic Seals) *'Indra Magic Seals' (インドラ魔法封印, Indra Mahōjin lit. Sky and Rain God Seals) *'Kagutsuchi Magic Seals' (迦具土魔方陣, Kagutsuchi Mahōjin, lit: Earth's Tool Magic Seals) *'Takemikazuchi Magic Seals' (建御雷・魔法陣, Takemikazuchi Mahōjin lit. Brave-Awful-Possessing Magic Seals) Trivia *Generally, each member of the Divine Authority Magic Seal Arts is named after a god. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic